


The Legend of the Silver Eyes and the Schnee Family

by ArcticIceFox9



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticIceFox9/pseuds/ArcticIceFox9
Summary: Ruby enters a strange dream and encounters her mother who tells her of a legend about her and the Schnee family... But was it a dream? Weiss is trapped in a strange place with someone familiar. Will Ruby be successful on her journey?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The Journey Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Purely a work of Fan-Fiction. A “What if” thought on the RWBY universe. Warning: May contain spoilers.

Ruby looked out over the edge of the valley in silence. The wind softly blew around her and her cloak danced in the breeze. She looked down and knelt slowly placing crimson rose on the ground.  
“Good-bye my friend.” She whispered holding back the tears.  
She fell the rest of the way to the ground and grabbed at the grass, feeling the blades of grass between her fingers. She pounded with her left hand and let out a low scream in pain.  
“This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, this wasn’t supposed to happen!” She yelled as the tears she was holding back escaped her eyes.  
Ruby fell into a ball on the ground next to crimson rose and softly cried herself to sleep…  
When Ruby awoke from her sleep, she was no longer on the Cliffside in the grass. She awoke in a bed surrounded by warm sunlight coming in through the soft red curtain covered windows. She slowly rose from the bed and stopped when she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair, no longer short, was flowing to her knees. She was wearing a soft red nightgown that went to the floor.  
“I must be dreaming.” She whispered to herself in the mirror.  
There was a sudden knock on the door as it opened. She spun around and almost screamed at the site.  
“No dear, you aren’t dreaming.” A woman said to her.  
“M...Mom?” She said confused, almost in tears.  
“Oh sweet Ruby, come and sit down. We need to talk.” Her mother said as she patted the spot next to her on Ruby’s bed.  
Ruby slowly moved over to the bed and sat next to the ghost of her mother. This cannot be real she thought to herself.  
Ruby stared blankly at her mom as she spoke. “How are you here?”  
“Ruby, I wished we had more time together. I really need to tell you something before you go.” She said placing a hand on Ruby’s shoulder.  
“Wait, where?” She asked.  
“When you return, to your world… You need to tell Weiss something.” Her mother told her.  
“Mom… Weiss… I can’t.” Ruby started to cry.  
Her mom embraced her. “Ruby, has no one told you about the power that you possess?”  
“I know that I have power against the grim because of my eyes.” Ruby answered holding back her tears.  
“Oh sweet child, you have so much more than that.” Her mother paused and stood. “It would make sense that your father would keep that a secret from you.”  
“What did he keep a secret from me?” Ruby asked following her mother out her room, and out of the house into the yard.  
Her mother turned to her. “You know about the four maidens already, yes?”  
Ruby nodded slowly. “Ye…e…s…”  
“Along with the four maidens, another power was passed through from one to another. This power comes from a long line of family. This one, unlike the maidens, passes from mother to daughter. Make sense so far?” she asked.  
“So… if there is another powerful being out there, wouldn’t Cinder come for their power too?” Ruby was confused.  
“She would have to know about them first. Not even Salem or Oz knows about this line of power.” Her mother turned.  
“How would they not know about this power?” Ruby asked.  
“Sit down; let me tell you a tale.” Her mother lowered to the ground and motioned for Ruby to sit as well. “It is said that the day the two battled and set into motion everything, including the four maidens passing their power on when they died, a small village outside of the area was affected. A woman was giving birth at the time of the battle…  
“When she gave birth to her daughter, something happened. As the baby began to cry her eyes became brighter and brighter, almost blinding everyone around. When she was settled and they looked upon her face, they noticed she had silver eyes…  
“As the child began to grow, she had shown strange powers unknown to her family. Frightened of the response to her daughter, her mother took her and fled the village-“Her mother was interrupted by Ruby.  
“Wasn’t her mother afraid of the Grimm?” Ruby asked.  
“I will get to that dear. Her mother had fled the village with the young child forgetting for moments about the Grimm. When they were further from the village, they stopped to rest and her mother remembered the threat of the Grimm. Fear swept over her, and you know what happens when there is fear. Grimm follows…  
“A Beowulf emerged from the forest and started towards them. Her mother screamed and the young child jumped in front of her mom facing the Grimm. The Grimm lunged at the two, and the world stopped for a moment. The child’s eyes lit up the air around them, and when the light faded the Grimm was gone. It was then her mother knew she was beyond special, and they would be safe on their travels from the village as she kept her safe…  
“This legend tells the tale of the origin of the silver eyes, as for the other magical aspect of the child… This was passed down her bloodline, as were the silver eyes. The young girl had grown and found someone to settle down after her mother had passed away suddenly. She shared her secret with him, and they grew a family in a secluded part of the world…  
“They had 2 daughters and a son together, all three born with silver eyes. When they were old enough their mother would take them out and train them to defend themselves against the Grimm, and test to see if they possessed any of her abilities. Each of them had the ability to light their eyes up and fend off the Grimm, but to her dismay none of them showed promise of her magical abilities…  
“One day the mother was caught off guard by a bad group of travelers. They were the last people to see her. Back home her family was enjoying lunch together, talking about their mother’s decision to go check the perimeter of their home for safety. One of the daughters suddenly started exhibiting magical powers, and in that instance their father knew his wife was gone…  
“The next few days were dark for the family with the loss of the mother. They had discovered though, that upon passing, the power would be passed down the bloodline to one of their children, unknowing at the time that it was only daughter’s that would inherit this power. Eventually through history they were able to trace the power in the family line, and knew which child would inherit the power…  
Her mother stopped and stared at Ruby. “So, how did they know?”  
“The child that would inherit the magic from their mother would also inherit semblance…”  
“Isn’t that rare?” Ruby asked.  
“It is… but Ruby… are you ready to hear the end of the legend?” her mother asked her with a hint of nerves in her voice.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” she questioned.  
“Ruby… The semblance the family traces for the magical power… have to do with rose petals.” Her mother stared at her.  
“Are you saying what I think you are saying?” Ruby asked.  
“What do you think I am saying Ruby?” her mother questioned.  
“That you… and I…?” She hesitated.  
“Yes Ruby. We are of that blood line, with our silver eyes… but also with our semblance.” Her mother explained.  
Ruby was silent for a while. “What does this have to do with Weiss?”  
“The other daughter of the first silver eyed had a special semblance. She had glyphs, and so did a select few of her children. Only one child of each family inherited the silver eyes, which is why they are so rare in this day, but only one bloodline, like our semblance, inherited the glyphs.”  
“Weiss… is like my cousin?” Ruby asked.  
“Yes. Legend has it that the 2 sisters could create the most powerful things when they combined their glyphs and the magic of the other. Rumor has it; they can reverse time to a week prior and change events. The next generation went their separate ways, and the legend was only passed on down our bloodline, our cousin’s first generation did not care as they had not inherited the magic…  
“Ruby, you must find Weiss and test this.”  
“Mom… I can’t… Weiss… Weiss died a few days ago…” Ruby began tearing up again.  
“Then find Winter. Or any Schnee that you can trust that has the glyphs.”  
“What am I supposed to do? How does it work? What am I supposed to tell Weiss if it does?” She began to cry a little.  
“I don’t know the answers to your questions except what to tell Weiss. I believe there is more to the story than just reversing time. I believe the two of you could hold the power combined to stop Salem once and for all.”  
Ruby’s mom pulled her into a hug. “It’s time to go now Ruby.”  
“I don’t want to leave you Mom. If I really have the magic… then that means… based on what you told me… that you really are dead.” Ruby began crying harder.  
“I love you Ruby.” Her mother hugged her. “Now wake up, you have things to do.”  
Ruby hugged her mother tighter. “WAKE UP RUBY! WE HAVE TO MOVE!”  
Ruby opened her eyes and saw her sister Yang and Winter standing over her yelling at her. She startled and looked around noticing that the Grimm were on approach. She swiftly grabbed crimson rose off the ground and stood in front of Yang and Winter; blocking them from moving past her.  
“Ruby what are you doing?” Winter asked.  
“I will deal with this. I’m not losing you two.” She answered.  
“Ruby stop, you can’t take them all on your own! This is foolish! Even with the power of your eyes! Ruby please!” Yang pleaded with her, trying to pull her back.  
When Yang and Winter attempted to grab Ruby and pull her back, they seemed locked in place. When Ruby turned to face them, her eyes were lit slightly.  
“I’m sorry. I really am. I couldn’t protect her, but I can protect you.” Ruby said sadly.  
Ruby faced the Grimm charging at them. She readied herself and screamed at them. “I AM TIRED OF YOU HURTING MY FRIENDS AND MY FAMILY. THIS ENDS NOW!”  
As Ruby screamed at the Grimm, her eyes lit brighter and brighter filling all the area around them. In this instance Winter felt something pulling her towards Ruby, and she was suddenly standing at her side, a red glyph started forming on the ground below the two.  
“RUBY!” Winter screamed.  
Ruby looked down. “Winter, what are you doing?”  
“That’s not me Ruby, I don’t have red glyphs!” She answered.  
When Winter finished her sentence the light instantly stopped around them, and they were alone on the cliff, Yang was nowhere in sight.  
“Winter, where is my sister?” Ruby asked.  
“She was just right there.” Winter responded confused.  
Ruby remembered what her mother said. “Winter… Have you ever heard of any legends about silver eyed individuals?”  
“I have heard of a few legends… One was passed down by my family.”  
“Can I hear it?”  
“I know it’s just a legend, but when we were told it by our mother, we were sworn to secrecy, even to keep it from our brother. I still don’t understand why he can’t know.” She spoke.  
“It’s because your brother didn’t inherit the glyphs. Telling him the legend could risk the safety of your family.”  
“Ruby, what do you mean?” Winter asked her.  
“My mother told me a legend… about the origins of the Schnee semblance. That the first instance of the glyph semblance was the daughter of the first silver eyed.” Ruby stopped to look at Winter.  
“So you know the legend then. Of the silver eyed with magical powers?” Winter asked.  
Ruby a little shocked answered. “Ye…yes… That one of the daughters with silver eyes had magical powers, and that when she died she passed her power onto one of her daughters and so on through a strict bloodline-“ Winter cut her off.  
“I heard the same legend, with one difference Ruby. The magic trait that was passed did not require the previous generation to pass on. It was passed on to one of the children born randomly. They received their magic at birth. That is where the legend my family knows stops. They don’t know any more about it, so no one every believed it.”  
“So you mean, my mother could still be alive? Why would she lie to me and tell me that it only happened at death?” Ruby questioned out loud.  
“Wait, Ruby. Did you just say? You’re the bloodline?” Winter was startled.  
“Uh… yeah I am and so was- is my mother. They traced the family line and were able to tell which child was magical based on the semblance. Whoever inherited the mothers semblance, inherited the magic. My mom said though that the daughter did not get her magic until the mother died?”  
“We have the same legend, but about the glyph semblance. It wasn’t until the mother died, that the daughter was able to use her semblance. Almost as though it had to pick the bloodlines first once she passed on.” Winter explained.  
“That would make sense… but if all that is true. Winter. I think we’re in the past, like 1 week ago to be exact.” Ruby stated staring off.  
“Why would you think we’re in the past?” She questioned.  
“My mother told me that combining the glyph power and the magic power could bring powerful results. The only rumored one though, is time travel. 1 week in the past to be exact.” Ruby told her.  
“If it’s true… we can save Weiss.” Winter said with some hope in her voice.  
“Then we shouldn’t waste any time. If this really is 1 week ago… I need- we need to find Weiss. I have something to tell her.” Ruby said as she walked off towards the road, Winter following close behind her…


	2. Trapped in between.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is trapped in a strange place.

Weiss ran across the field as fast as she could trying to catch up with the fading memory. Tears streaming down her face masked by the rain that was pattering the ground below her. Each step leaving a small impression in the ground that quickly filled with water.  
The rain stopped and in that instant it felt like she hit a brick wall and fell to the ground. The rain was gone, she was gone. The memory faded without a trace. She looked at the ground wondering how this could have happened.  
Hopelessness filled her as she collapsed to the ground, consumed by sorrow and tears. She gripped onto her chest and her hair and cried hard out into the emptiness that suffocated her. She was alone, and she knew it.  
“Ruby… Blake… Yang… Come back… PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!” Weiss yelled into the silence.  
Weiss fell into a dark and sorrow filled sleep, awoken by what looked like an angel shaking her.  
“Weiss… Weiss wake up. It’s time to go.” The voice told her.  
“Wh… Who are you?” She asked nervously.  
“I’m here to guide you. It’s time to go before they find you.” Weiss still could not make out the person in front of her, but heard a soft voice of an older woman.  
“Before who finds me?” She questioned.  
“No time to explain, we have to run!” Now seeing the woman cloaked in white who had a firm grasp on her wrist and pulling her through the grass.  
Weiss looked behind them to see what she was running from. Behind her was a wave of darkness led by flying creatures that were black with red eyes, similar to dragons. Fear took over the sadness Weiss was feeling and she started running at full speed. She attempted to use her semblance, but quickly realized she had none in this place.  
“Why can’t I use my semblance?” She questioned loudly to the woman pulling her.  
“They don’t work here. Keep running we’re almost there.”   
The woman pulled her into what appeared as a cave but once inside a door slammed behind them and Weiss looked around noticing a regular house was inside the cave. Weiss walked around the house and noticed all the pictures were blurred. She went to pick one up when the woman stopped her and motioned her to sit down.  
“What is this place?” Weiss asked.  
“This is the in-between, not life and not death. Only few come here… but if those things get to you before you can be saved then there is no saving you, even if...” She trailed off while pouring tea in both of their cups.  
“Between life and death? I don’t understand.” Weiss told her.  
“The memories you were chasing… The rain… it was a bleed from the living world. It seems you were finally cut off and trapped here so that you wouldn’t die… which is odd.” The woman told her.  
“So I almost died? If i’m trapped here, i’m pretty much dead though right?” She asked.  
“Yes and no. I’ve only known a handful of people that could come to this plain, it’s a sanctuary for those of us with the gift. I’ve only ever seen it trap someone here once before you… and it took an incredible bond and power to do it.” The woman responded.  
“Okay. Before we get into this weird place, are you going to tell me who you are?” Weiss gave her a piercing look.  
“I never told anyone this, but I had a twin sister. Her and I went out to play one day and we were attacked by grimm. I tried my hardest to save her… the next thing I knew after screaming and running towards her was both of us here… Those things attacked and took my sister but ignored me. I didn’t understand it at the time… but my mother finally told me the story of our family after that day…  
“I never wanted to keep it from my daughter like my mother had kept it from me. I wanted her to grow into her power and be stronger than I was growing up. You see dear Weiss… My name is Summer- Summer Rose.” She answered.  
“You… You’re Ruby’s mother?!” Weiss was startled.   
“I am… and I need to keep you safe from those things out there until Ruby… but wait Ruby was the one that sent you here.” Her tone dropped when she realized what she said.  
“How could Ruby have sent me here? She only knows what she was taught as a huntress.” Weiss said.  
“It must have been reflex for her… It’s probably because deep down even though she doesn’t know it, she knows you too are family.” Summer told her.  
“Family?” Weiss questioned.  
“I have to go do something. You will be safe here, but before I go let me tell you about a legend that involves your family and mine…”


End file.
